


Kiss Me Through The Phone

by urpiercedclixt



Series: A Blooming Flower Called Love [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blushing, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urpiercedclixt/pseuds/urpiercedclixt
Summary: "P'Mew was usually careful with his lips and neck unless he was particularly worked up but his inner thighs were free territory. Deep red bite marks that complimented the fading bruises on his ass in the shape of a hand print."
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: A Blooming Flower Called Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656763
Comments: 18
Kudos: 466





	Kiss Me Through The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Mew: Posts a screenshot with Gulf looking sleepy and out of it
> 
> Me: I sure hope this doesn't awaken anything in me

Gulf arrived home at about 8pm after spending longer than usual at the station for his internship due to his event earlier in the day. He lounged on his bed at his parent's house, belly warm with dinner and that weird feeling that always seems to accompany a line notification from his his Khun Phi. Gulf didnt spend so much time here anymore, preferring the privacy of his boyfriend's _(that warm feeling again)_ house where he got spoiled within an inch of his life by P'Mew. 

Khun Phi was at his class, working hard at his PhD and sending him funny memes about how terrible class was sporadically while he scrolled through Twitter and thought about how much his life has changed since he made the decision to audition for bl roles. Not only did he get a main character role but the show seemed to be an immediate hit, gaining large numbers of fans in Thailand and internationally. He also met P'Mew, the person that made him understand the meaning of the phrase "butterflies in my tummy". 

**Khun Phi:** Almost done. Most of what he's saying is going in through one ear and passing out through the other anyway 

**You:** Pay attention Phi Boo 🤫 

**Khun Phi:** Why should I listen to you, I saw how you teased the fans today even after I told you to not be naughty.

Gulf giggled. Something he would swear to anyone that asks that he never did. P'Mew did that to him. It didnt even feel strange. All he felt was a kind of .... rightness. The same way he felt wrapped up in Phi's arms kissing him or even alone in his big king sized bed, surrounded by his scent when he was at P'Mew's apartment alone. His short stays at Phi's always brought eyeroll from his mother when he returned home, but he tried not to be too obvious about the limping, he really did. Gulf scoffed to himself as he changed positions and his thighs came to view. P'Mew was usually careful with his lips and neck unless he was particularly worked up but his inner thighs were free territory. Deep red bite marks that complimented the fading bruises on his ass in the shape of a hand print.

**You:** Send me a picture Phi 🥺

A few months ago he would have added a grumpy emoji to the message and probably a convoluted excuse for why he wanted a picture. But he was getting better at communicating his wants to Phi and besides, in the past year and some change of sticking to him like glue, he's learned that acting cute got him what he wanted quicker. P'Mew couldn't help himself when Gulf was cute and Gulf felt very evil indeed with this knowledge. 

Phi sent him a picture that sent a tingle rushing down his spine. His hands holding his car keys. From an ordinary man, such a picture would not be noteworthy but from P'Mew, his thumb ring, long masculine fingers and veiny arm were all the ingredients necessary to drive men and women wild all over the world. And this picture was just for him. A vision of how intensely P'mew looked at him while those long fingers loosened him up flashed in his head causing a light flush to travel down his body. The line notification popped up again. 

**Khun Phi:** It doesn't feel like I'm going _home_ when you are not there waiting for me.

**You:** Cheesy 🤭 

**Khun Phi:** I know you love it.

**Khun Phi:** I'm driving now, can't reply anymore but I'll call you as soon as I get to the apartment baby 

Gulf understood the urgency. It was rare for them not to spend the day together and when it happened, Phi became more clingy and a lot more demanding in bed. The fading bruises on his ass were from after the Oscars party event. Gulf had enjoyed P'Mew attentions so much that he tried to be naughtier at today's solo event. Neither of them were into pain or anything hardcore but the feeling of being held down over P'Mew's lap, strong hand keeping him in place despite his squirming and the other sending bolts of painpleasure to his ass as his cock rubbed against the strong thigh causing him to spill creamy white cum everywhere was one he needed a repeat of. The experience was so intense that Gulf was in a haze, high from the spanking, for a few hours after Phi laid him on the bed and stroked his release all over his face.

His hand, almost by reflex, unbuttoned the first few buttons on his pyjama top as the scorching hot memory made his body react- cock plumping up and brown nipples hardening into pencil erasers. He tweaked one of them and moaned. _Still sensitive._ P'mew had spent thirty minutes biting and sucking on his chest, causing his nipples to get so sensitive, he still gasped when his shirt brushed them. P'Mew showed him how much of a sensual creature he was and how responsive he could be when played with like a finely tuned instrument. 

He flicked his nipple again, pillowy lips parting at the sensation as he did it over again, staring at the picture his Phi sent. Gulf turned over, rubbing against his bed, pleasure from his oversentitive nipples and now hard dick spreading throughout his body and making him gasp out loud. He didnt know his body could react this way... it felt like Mew opened a whole new world of sexual possibilities to him and he was having the most fun exploring it. Yes, his body felt like one giant erogenous zone and his ass was always sore but he didn't view either of those things as a negative. 

His hand just strayed to his shorts while he thought _I cant believe I'm about to cum to a picture of Phi's hand_ when a line call was superimposed on the picture making him groan at the interruption. P'Mew was home already? Did he fly? Rolling onto his back once again, he accepted the call, hoping he didn't look too flushed because that would be a dead giveaway. Phi in a white shirt occupied his screen, sappy smile and bright eyes all focused on him, which made the warm flutter appear in his tummy again. It has been over a year... was it always going to be like this? 

"Hey Gulf, how is my little prince doing?"

"Just laying here wondering how you got home so fast... what did you do? Fly? Teleport?"

Phi laughed, eyes twinkling as he said, "Yes bii, I gain super powers from thinking about seeing you all day."

Gulf scoffed, unable to help himself from teasing his sappy boyfriend, "You've seen me, I know you have because you stalked my event hashtag instead of focusing on your class."

"Alai wa, can you blame me? My 6th sense told me my little prince was being naughty again and it was right. I saw you... biting your lips and driving fans crazy while they don't know that you're doing it for Khun Phi to see" 

Gulf hid his face with a pillow as red bloomed on his cheeks and ears. The last thing he did before leaving his phone with his manager was send the event hashtag to P'Mew, knowing the exact reaction it would cause. It was why his Khun Phi called him evil sometimes. 

"Aw, there it is, that pretty blush, bright like a sunflower," Phi's eyes crinkled admiringly at him and the blush grew hotter. He derived some sort of twisted pleasure in making Gulf blush, enjoying the fact that he was the only one that could make that happen. That Gulf reacted to him like this from the very beginning and just never stopped. 

Gulf, still shy, spoke into the pillow as he watched Khun try to stifle a yawn, "You should eat dinner and go to bed." 

"I know," Phi whined, "I just needed to see my pretty flower first. Wish you were back here- I'd be eating you instead." 

Gulf cheeks got hotter and his hole twitched at the thought of Phi's talented tongue 'eating' him. He pouted, never revealing how those words affected him, "is that all you think about huh?"

"You already know the answer."

"Perv."

"You like it."

He cuddle his pillow closer, fake grumbling, "If Phi only called to tease, let me know now because you interrupted my-" He paused at that moment, not sure if he should say more.

"What did I interrupt Yai Nong?"

Busted. Gulf was this close to hanging up the call and hiding under his blanket forever. "I-I was looking at your hand Khun... the picture you sent..."

"Huh, I'm glad you liked it then." Then his eyebrows raised, "Looks like you were doing something else while looking at it."

"How do you know," How did he guess? Gulf wanted to disappear. 

P'Mew just scoffed, "I can see your buttons undone, little prince. Did you get so hot from a picture of my hand that you played with your nipples baby?"

"No I didn't," Gulf lied, "Besides, they're still too sensitive after what you did to them the last time."

P'Mew's eyes dropped and Gulf could tell he was looking at his chest. He subtly adjusted to give him a better view. "I'm sorry Yai Bii, I just had to suck all the flavour from those cute little chocolate chips." Phi's eyes narrowed, the full effect of his handsomely angular face and deep voice excited Gulf. "Tell me the truth, did you touch them?"

Gulf was already nodding, anticipating P'Mew's next question. "Can I see?"

He could pretend like he was conflicted but the truth was that he was already panning the phone's camera to his chest and his hand was already pushing the fabric of his top aside. A soft growl came from his phone as a fading bite mark over his puffy nipples was revealed. His Phi could get pretty rough in bed and he did his best to encourage it as much as possible.

"Take your shirt off, let me teach you how to make sure it doesn't hurt." Gulf almost couldn't believe he was doing this but he followed Phi's instructions as if hypnotised. He placed his phone at a good vantage point where he could use both hands while Phi could still see most of him. 

With the shirt off, he had to accept that the full body blush was going to be constant until Phi stopped playing his naughty games. "Good boy," Gulf really tried to not let that turn him on but his chubbing cock told him otherwise. "Now lick your thumb baby, sensitive parts require less friction." Gulf wet his thumb as instructed, not at all surprised that the Industrial Engineer's dirty talk involved some physics. "Rub your nipples gently baby, that's it. Angle your phone a bit higher for me bii, I want to see your sweet mouth."

As was usual, Gulf complied while complaining, one hand still on his nipple, "it's not sweet"

"Oh it's very sweet, trust me. Everything about you is sweet. Your mouth, your neck, your sweet sweet cock. Cant get enough of your taste. Go on, play with the other one. It's looking a bit lonely."

Gulf found that he liked this. Following his Phi's growly instructions was as easy as breathing. It was pushing midnight and he didn't even want to think. Just let Phi make him feel good. His erection was tenting his shorts as he played with his nipples for P'Mew's viewing pleasure. He didn't even know when the worst started spilling from his mouth "P'Mew... more..."

Khun's eyes were intense on him. Following his movements as he got carried away and pulled his nipples roughly, the intensity of the moment getting to him. He gasped out loud as tingling threads of red hot pleasure spread throughout his body making his cock jerk to P'Mew's apparent enjoyment. 

"Looks like your cock wants to join the fun baby. Grab some of the lube I got you and stroke softly... Don't grab too hard. That's it... baby boy... make that pretty cock feel good." Gulf's plump lips parted as the pleasure from playing with his hard member exactly how his Phi instructed overtook his rational mind. He almost couldn't believe he was spread out, mostly naked with his cock drooling precum as his boyfriend's deep voice dirty talked him into what was building up to be an intense orgasm. He licked his bottom lip, wishing his P'Mew was right there with him so he could suck on his tongue and hold his wide shoulders.

"What about you Phi, won't you .... do it for yourself?" Even after all this time, he was still shy to talk directly about his boyfriend's girthy dick. 

"Oh baby, looking at you is more than enough for me. You have no idea how wild you make me... spreading your thighs and touching your cock because I asked you."

Gulf moaned as he became even hotter at those words, he could feel the base of his spine tingling as his balls jumped, ready to spill its contents. But Gulf needed more. P'Mew, as usual, understood Gulf's need before he did. "Do you want something more, huh? Baby boy... do you want to give yourself one finger?" Gulf whined and nodded desperately, he was so close... he just needed a little push. "Go on, push your shorts down completely and grab the lube. Just one finger sweet boy, don't be greedy." Gulf sobbed as he made contact with his hole. If he wasn't already bright red, he would have flushed harder at how easily his finger slipped in. 

"Phi... it feels so... ugh-"

He felt P'Mew's responding growl from the tips of his ears to his toes. His thighs spread wider as Phi's eyes followed the way his hands moved. He was still too shy to expose himself completely to Khun Phi but not too shy to explore himself under the watchful guidance of his boyfriend. 

He gasped out loud when his finger bumped against his- "Found your sweet spot baby?" He nodded, tears at the corners of his eyes as he rubbed consistently on that place while twisting the tip of his cock. Gulf's vision swam as he became unaware of anything except the sensation in his body.

"You're moaning out loud baby, I know mom and dad are home. You need to control your noises baby." All of this went unheard by Gulf as his entire world was focused on his dick, his hole and his Phi's voice. "Don't even know the way you look... mouth open, touching yourself for me like that. Wish I could have your mouth on my dick right now while you touch yourself. Perfect stress relief after a long day at school. You'd do it too right baby? Welcome me from a long day on your knees- let me cum down your throat." It was this- the thought of sucking down P'Mew whenever he wanted, of being surrounded by his scent and swallowing his warm cum- that set Gulf off. White cum spraying everywhere as he gasped over and over, "P'Mew P'Mew P'Mew-"

Harsh panting breaths could be heard in Gulf's room as he went boneless and collapsed on the bed. He grabbed his phone and propped it up next to his face so P' could see him still. P'Mew's eyes had gone all soft. Alai wa... did he get sappy after phone sex too? This soft hearted Phi. "You look beautiful when you come, little prince." Gulf rolled his eyes as he blushed once again. He blushed too much around his Phi. Thank heavens for his good blood circulation.

P'Mew laughed suddenly, which piqued his curiosity. "What's funny?"

"You don't have me there to guilt into doing the clean up today."

Gulf looked down at his messy chest and cursed. "I don't want to stand up... I can't even feel my legs." He whined at his phone.

"You have to baby, I know you got a box of tissues on your bedside drawer... you can manage that for now." Gulf reached for it, internally marvelling at how his Phi seemed to think of everything. 

After cleanup and fixing his shirt and shorts, he went back to his call. He was sleepy now... feeling a bit loopy and out of it. He was ready to try to stay awake as long as P' wanted but his needs were anticipated by the elder man again. "I think it's bedtime for you Nong."

"But what about you Phiiii," he got more whiny as he got more sleepy. 

P'Mew just chuckled, " I got to see my beautiful Yai Nong pleasure himself and get all cute and flushed after cumming. I'm the luckiest man alive. Let me take a screenshot na. Everyone has to know I made you like this."

"Hmm... show off." He muttered in response, taking a screenshot of his own. "No one would be able to tell... I just look sleepy." 

"You look like the love of my life."

Gulf buried his face in his pillow again, "You are just too cheesy for my brain to process right now." 

P'Mew just smiled. "Go to bed baby, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay Phi." A pause. Then, "I love you too Phi," before quickly hanging up and pressing his hot face into the pillow. 

Almost immediately, a notification for P'Mew's Twitter post popped up making him laugh. He did look very sleepy in the screenshot but he was positive no one would guess what was behind it... 

♡♡♡♡♡

Meanwhile on stan twitter…

@meowsformew

Everyone keeps saying "he looks so cute, aaww sleepy" meanwhile all I see is flushed cheeks, droopy eyes, open mouthed panting- is it just me? Ok.

#MewGulf

#เบลอว่ารักแถบ 

15 Replies 36 Retweets 175 Likes

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the 5 Mewgulf-teers. 
> 
> Thanks to my sis @kookmintrashbin for letting me use her tweet.
> 
> What do you think? Which moment should I write about next?
> 
> Follow me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/mewgulfffs) and read my [ abo au ](https://twitter.com/mewgulfffs/status/1242482694681964544?s=20)


End file.
